Pandemonium
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co written by Tinuviel Undomiel: Baby blues, false deaths, Wraith attacks, and the Trust makes life on Atlantis pure pandemonium Shweir TeylaRonon
1. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: The way this fic came it be is actually very interesting, I first came up with this idea when I was still a Star Wars maniac and I had seen waaaaay too much Lethal Weapon and while watching the fourth movie I came up with the Star Wars version of this fic. But I switched to writing Stargate Atlantis full time before I could write it until one day I had the idea to convert this to Atlantis. Add my sister's Shweir stuff and here it is.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This little gem was my sister's idea but I fell in love with it. It's a bit of humor, angst, romance and action all bundled up so it comes out as pure chaos. LOL I love it, and I think you will too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandemonium

Chapter: 1 Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire.

"It's called Lethal Weapon, but it's about…cops?" Ronon asked as he stared critically at the screen.

"Yeah," John explained, "They become partners and catch bad guys."

"But if it's about them and there is no weapon, why is it called Lethal Weapon?"

"Because Murtaugh called Riggs and lethal weapon."

"Why?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "He's like you, he can fight and you know kill people with his bare hands. You're a lethal weapon."

"Oh," Ronon said, "He doesn't seem dangerous to me, I could take him."

John grinned, "Ronon he's an actor I'm certain you could take him."

"I don't care who he can take down!" Rodney yelled, "Just pass the popcorn."

"Rodney," John said, "its right beside you."

"Alright what's going on?" Teyla asked as she walked into the room. The three guys turned to see her.

"Oh explosions, shooting, destruction…you know the usual." John explained.

"Is that all?" She asked sarcastically, she smiled at Ronon and leaned over the couch to kiss him softly.

Rodney and John looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Get a room," John muttered.

Ronon glared at John causing Teyla to giggle. "So this isn't that Terminator one or…or…or," the three guys watched as Teyla turned a light shade of green, "What's that smell?" She asked as she covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stop gagging.

"Maybe its Rodney," John suggested.

"No! It can't be me! It has to be the popcorn!" Rodney exclaimed, "…but popcorn never made you sick."

"It's just the smell…" She raced over to the waste basket and the sound of retching was heard a second later. John and Rodney exchanged disgusted looks and pushed the popcorn bowl away.

Ronon walked over to her, "Are you okay?" He asked as he gently held her.

"I'm fine," she reassured.

"You should see Beckett," John told her, "It could be the flu."

"Flu!" Rodney yelled frantically, "I almost died from the flu and I have a very low immune system! If I get the Flu…"

"I'm fine," Teyla interrupted quickly, "I'll just go and lie down."

"Are you sure?" Ronon began, "If you need me to…"

"No, I'll be fine, just keep enjoying yourselves and I'm sure I'll be better in the morning." Ronon looked at her skeptically, she smiled, "I promise I'll go straight to our room and lie down."

"All right, "He told her, he gently kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later."

Ronon sat down after she left, John was mumbling to himself, "She gets sick then we all get sick and can't work, Ronon'll probably be first since he's screwing her." Ronon's response to that was to glare at him.

"Oh no," Rodney said suddenly, "my throat's sore and my glands feel swollen, do they look swollen?"

"Rodney!" John exclaimed.

"My eyes are watering!" He continued.

"Because you're rubbing them you baby!"

Ronon looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Teyla's lucky, she's sick and doesn't have to listen to you two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the afternoon, John was walking out of the control room when he ran into Colonel Caldwell leaving his office. He didn't normally want to talk to his commanding officer since they frequently butted heads, but he did have a question.

"Colonel," John greeted.

"Colonel," Caldwell replied.

"Do you have our next mission assigned?"

"You'll receive it at 0900 tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," John said and then walked past him. He stopped outside the office and stared at a plaque mounted on the wall.

_In loving memory of_

_Dr. Elizabeth Weir_

_The greatest commander_

_Any man could ask for._

It was posted outside her office, now Caldwell's office. Gazing inside through the glass wall, John noted the differences. It seemed alien without her trinkets littering the desk, her jacket not draped over the chair, and the Athosian jar he gave her no longer sitting in its spot of honor.

He remembered when it happened, almost a year ago.

_"We're home," John called out when he stepped through the Gate with his team._

_Major Lorne walked over to his superior officer, "Good to see you sir, any problems off-world?"_

_"Nope, ran into a village, but nothing interesting," John replied._

_"Colonel Caldwell needs to see you in the conference room."_

_"The Daedalus arrived?" Rodney asked._

_"Yes, arrived an hour ago."_

_"Good," John said, "We'll take off our gear and see what he needs."_

_About ten minutes later, John and his team entered the conference room and were surprised to see both Colonel Caldwell and General Jack O'Neill waiting inside._

_"General," John said, "What are you doing here?"_

_"General O'Neill was just telling me some very tragic news," Caldwell began._

_John wasn't paying attention to him, however, he was busy scanning the room for the missing third occupant, "Where's Elizabeth?"_

_"That's what I came to tell you," Jack said, "Dr. Weir is dead."_

_Those four words hung in the air and shock crossed the team's features, "Dead?" John repeated._

_"How?" Rodney asked._

_"She died in a car accident three weeks ago," Jack answered, "I thought it best if I told you in person."_

_"This is a joke, right?" John said, "She's hidden in here somewhere, she'll jump out and we'll all have a laugh—"_

_"No colonel," O'Neill interrupted, "She's gone. Colonel Caldwell will take command of Atlantis."_

_Rodney had pulled out a chair and was staring at the wall in shock, while Teyla had started to cry and was burying her face in her hands. Sympathetically, Ronon placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"No, this is a mistake!" John shouted in denial, "She can't be dead, you're lying!"_

_"I'm not lying, colonel listen to me," Jack said, but John had enough. He pushed past his team and left the room._

_"Colonel Sheppard!" Caldwell called after him._

_"Let him go," Jack said._

_John sought asylum on Elizabeth's favorite balcony, their balcony. He wanted to believe it wasn't true, but the feeling in his heart proved O'Neill was right—she was gone. For the first time in years, John Sheppard cried. The tears fell in buckets as he sank to the floor and let the sobs roll in. The one woman he cared about above all others was dead._

John remembered the months following her death. Teyla and Ronon sought solace in each other—which led to then getting together—while Rodney buried himself in his work. For a long time, John was snappy and rude. He couldn't find relief for his pain so he took it out on everyone around him.

It was Rodney who snapped him out of it by telling him Elizabeth wouldn't want him to act like this. He learned to let go of her memory and bury the heartache inside. She was dead, and he couldn't change that.

It had been over a year, but John still found himself looking for her out on the balcony, or making a cup of coffee to bring to her in the mornings. He was getting better though, but he knew he would never forget her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was heading back to his room when he spotted Teyla who was staring at a small square piece of paper with an anxious expression.

"Hey what you got there?" He asked and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Colonel no!" Teyla yelled as she tried to grab it back but John could already see that it was a sonogram with Teyla's name neatly typed on the top with an arrow and the word 'baby' pointing at a grey blob.

"You know I never could see a baby in these things but the arrow makes it so much easier." He laughed, "Guess this explains your flu."  
"Give me that!" She growled and snatched the picture away.

"You know I think I liked Teyla before she got knocked up, she's nicer."

"Be quiet!" She exclaimed. She leaning against the wall and sighed, John could tell she was freaking out.

"Hey I know it's a surprise but it is a good thing," He told her trying to be supportive, Teyla looked away guiltily, "Unless it isn't a surprise," He realized, "You knew!"

"I had my suspicions," She admitted, "But you can't tell anyone, especially Ronon."

"Why not! He's the father isn't?"

Teyla rolled her eyes, "Of course he's the father I just…I don't know how he'll react."

John smiled, "Teyla, he'll be thrilled."

"Do you know that for sure?" She asked.

John shrugged, "You see," She told him, "We never discussed this and we just started our relationship. It's just…I need to deal with this myself before I tell him alright?"

"Alright," John said, "I won't tell anyone," Teyla looked at him disbelieving, "I won't I promise."

"Thank you," She said and walked away.

Once she was out of sight he moved his hand from behind his back and revealed that his fingers were crossed. He walked down the hall whistling joyfully, "Oh Rodney!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god did you hear!"

"I can't believe this!"

"It's so great!"

"I saw her throwing up in the bathroom!"

"I saw her eating a banana, I mean she never eats those, it has to be a craving right?"

Atlantis was a buzz with gossip as everyone claimed to have seen some symptom of Teyla's pregnancy and what they thought of it. So when Teyla entered a room everyone in it shrieked.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Any morning sickness?"

"How far along are you?"

"What does Ronon think?"

Before she could react people were rubbing her stomach, wanting to talk about the baby, trying to make her sit down, and shoving good into her face.

She was finally able to escape the room and race to Rodney's lab where John and Rodney were betting on whether it would be a boy or a girl.

"I am going to kill you!" She screamed and rushed towards John who led a chase around the lab, "You promised."

"I had my fingers crossed," He told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know about that."

"I don't care! Now everyone on the base knows and they'll tell Ronon and then he'll kill me!"

"Please," Rodney said, "The only people he talks to is us, he isn't going to find out from gossip…so about names."

"You really think he won't find out?" She asked hopefully.

"Rodney's right," John reassured her, "He won't find out from anyone else. Now we have a mission to P4X-638."

"Alright," She sighed relieved, "I'll go get ready and I'll tell him after the mission."

"Whoa," John said, "You're not going anywhere; Doc said that you can't go on anymore missions until Ronon Jr. is born."

"Then what are we going to tell Ronon?" She asked.

John grinned, "That you have the flu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everyone ready?" John asked as he loaded his P-90. Remembering his promise to Teyla when he saw Ronon, he grinned, "Hey Daddy-O."

Ronon stared at him with confusion while Rodney asked, "Where's Teyla?"

"Oh she's got the flu."

"The flu!" Rodney freaked, "Maybe I should check with Beckett. I think I feel feverish, do I look feverish?"

"No, remember?" John gritted through his teeth. Ronon was inspecting his gun, and John couldn't resist, "You really like that gun, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I bet it's like a child to you."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "Is something going on?"

John shook his head while hiding his grin, "Oh no, absolutely nothing. No big news what so ever," He was still smiling, while Ronon looked at him like something was growing out of his ear, "Let's go guys."

With only three people on this mission, Rodney stayed on the Jumper and Ronon and John searched the planet for natives. They found natives alright, Wraith natives.

Since they were outnumbered it became a race to the Stargate.

The Wraith caught up and John and Ronon took shelter behind a small stone wall.

"This is bad," Ronon said.

"You think?" John said sarcastically, "Damnit I wish we hadn't run out of grenades."

Ronon and John tried shooting back at the Wraith, "Go!" Ronon told him, "I'll hold them off."

"Are you insane why would I do that!"

"Just do it Sheppard, the city needs you."

John knew what Ronon was doing, being invincible again, he need some incentive to let him stay, "Teyla would kill me if you die."

"Teyla will understand."

_Yeah right _John thought but he held the ace, "There's something I wasn't supposed to tell you," That got Ronon's attention, "Teyla's pregnant you're going to be a father."

"Teyla's what!" Ronon asked but didn't expect an answer, just stared ahead, "a baby," he said aloud. He turned to John, "I got to say something too… I'm going to kill you!" He grabbed a hold of John's vest and felt something, "What's this?" He pulled out a grenade.

"Hey we have one left!" John yelled happily.

"How could you not know!"

"Who cares, just throw it!"

Ronon pulled the pin and threw the grenade. After the explosion the shooting stopped, the two looked up cautiously and saw the bodies of dead Wraith.

"We did it?" John looked at the remains, "We did it!"

They slapped each other's shoulders and laughed at their near deaths.

"I knew we'd make it, I wasn't scared for a minute," John bragged. Ronon stared at him hard, "Okay, maybe a little."

"I'm still going to kill you," Ronon told him.

"You can't kill the messenger boy," John protested.

"I can since I finally understand all those baby comments."

"Oh come on it was just a little harmless teasing," John explained, he could tell Ronon wasn't convinced, "How about you just stun me instead?"

By the time they made it back to the Jumper Ronon asked the obvious, "Is Teyla really pregnant?"

John smiled, "Yep, you're going to be a daddy."

"How did you find out? How did she?" He started asking a million questions.

"What's going on?" Rodney asked stepping out of the Jumper.

"I told Ronon about the baby," John explained.

"He knows!" Ronon exclaimed, "Who else knows!"

"Just one…two…everybody."

"She told the whole city except me!

"No...no," John explained, "I caught her with the sonogram picture and I told everyone…she wanted to kill me after that."

Ronon nodded, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

John shrugged, "She's hormonal? At any rate in a few minutes you can ask her yourself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla was on her way to the conference room to answer her summons when Ronon spotted her as he returned from the jumper bay. The angry expression written across his face and the fact that the floor shook from his boots stomping towards her warned Teyla that he knew about the baby. She followed her first instincts and fled in the opposite direction. After racing down the hall and nearly knocking three people over, she reached her destination with Ronon still thirty yards behind her.

She sighed of relief as she leaned against the door inside the conference room. This would only last for so long though.

"Problem?" the familiar voice of Jack O'Neill caught her attention.

Both he and Colonel Caldwell were seated at the table and watching her curiously, "You might say that," she responded.

The door slid open and she scurried past Jack and crouched down behind him.

"Teyla!" Ronon shouted as he entered the room.

"I'm not sure where she is, but she is definitely not cowering behind me—ouch!" Jack yelped when Teyla hit his leg.

"Ronon, there is an easier way to—hello," John said as he caught sight of the occupants.

"Colonel Sheppard, I was just about to page you," Caldwell greeted.

"What's this about?" Rodney asked.

"All of you have a seat," Jack said, "Unless you want to keep playing hide and seek, Teyla."

Hesitantly, she left her hiding spot and sat down next to Jack.

"Is something wrong?" John asked.

"No, not really," Jack said, "As I'm sure all of you remember, last time I was here I told you Dr. Weir died in a car crash. Our intelligence says that is not entirely accurate. It wasn't an accident."

"She was murdered?" John asked with disbelief.

Jack nodded, "We found one of the Trust working undercover in the SGC. He caved in our interrogation."

"Murdered," John repeated, shaking his head incredulously.

"There's more," Jack said, "Apparently the Trust has infiltrated Atlantis again. General Landry wants you to investigate this and find out who the snake head is."

"But the Gao'uld are strong and mean and strong," Rodney rambled on.

"We'll do it," John said.

"Excuse me!"

"If this means catching Elizabeth's murderer we'll do it."

"That's what I'd hoped for," Jack said, "Two of you will return with me to Earth, while the others search for the spy here."

"Rodney and I will go," John volunteered, "Teyla and Ronon have a special reason for staying," He gave Teyla a grin.

Jack smiled too, "I look forward to that explanation in the very near future." Teyla sunk lower in her seat.

"Are we dismissed?" Ronon asked, eyeing Teyla.

"Yes," Caldwell said.

"Good," The Satedan then leapt from his chair, grabbed Teyla's arm and was about to throw her over his shoulder when John stopped him, "Pregnant, remember?"

Instead of slinging her over his shoulder, he carted her under his arm and carried her out of the room like luggage.

Jack turned away from the scene to ask, "Pregnant?"

John smiled, "It's a long and funny story."

Jack grinned, "I love long and funny stories."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon carted Teyla through the halls of Atlantis ignoring the stares everyone gave them.

_Well at least this is a step up from last time_ Teyla thought. The last time Ronon had carried her to their room was when they had a huge fight and she refused to speak with him, he had finally gotten fed up and thrown her over his shoulder and dumped her on the floor. But things had ended VERY well last time. He was obviously very careful about the pregnancy because he dropped her on the bed instead of the floor.

"I understand that you are angry," Teyla began.

"Angry?" Ronon said icily.

"Alright furious."

"Furious?"

"I can't think of another word," Teyla told him.

"Teyla I had a right to know." He yelled.

"Well now you do," She explained.

"To hear it from you," He told her, "not from Sheppard while Wraith are shooting at us."

"The Wraith were shooting at you!" She exclaimed.

"Don't change the subject," He said testily.

Teyla was quiet as she watched Ronon storm across the room, she learned long ago to let him get his anger out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "Did you think I would just leave you because of this? Did you think that little of me?"

"No, of course not," She told him.

"Then why?"

"I was…afraid," Teyla admitted her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Of me?" Ronon asked.

"No, I was afraid of this," She gestured to her stomach.

"Teyla if happens everyday," He said.

"I know it happens everyday but it doesn't happen to me," Teyla's voice grew quiet, "I'm not ready for this…I mean we never talked about having children and we just started living together. I just…I wasn't certain how you would react."

"Teyla, I'm not going to leave you if that was what you thought." He told her sitting next to her.

"I know that," She said.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"It's just…this is such and huge step and it came at such a surprise…I don't know how to be a mother and the thought of being one now frightens me."

"Hey," He turned her to look at him, "I know this is huge and a surprise and it probably could have come at a better time, but that doesn't matter," He gently caressed her cheek, "You are going to be a great mother and I know this because of the way you are with your people and their children and I know its scary but we are going to do this together."

"Thank you," She whispered, tears in her eyes. He kissed her softly and held her close.

"Oh I have something," She said quickly and rushed to the table, she handed him the sonogram and sat down on the bed again.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well you see this right here," She pointed on the picture, "That's our baby."

Ronon turned and smiled at her, "Our baby…I like the sound of that."

She smiled back at him, "So do I." Their lips met in a tender kiss and they clung to each other to celebrate in the beginning of a new life and a new realization…they were going to be a family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after leaving Atlantis, John and Rodney were prepared to give their report to General Landry and O'Neill.

"After seven days of interrogating the prisoner, I got absolutely nothing," John said, "I tried everything, I threatened him, befriended him I even got him drunk and he wouldn't crack."

"That's alright, Sheppard," Landry assured him, "We didn't think he'd give up anything else."

"Did you find anything McKay or did you strike out too?" O'Neill asked.

"Actually…yes I found something."

"What!" John exclaimed, "You found something and I didn't? That's not fair!"

"It's not a competition," Rodney said, "Well not a close one anyways."

"I'll show you close," John reached for him while Rodney ducked.

"Colonel!" Landry protested.

"Oh please, let them continue," Jack begged.

Landry shot him a look, "Dr. McKay, what did you find?"

"Well I found a transmission that was sent to the prisoner right after his capture. I figured the mole hadn't got word that you found the guy."

"So you found the mole?" Landry asked.

"No," Rodney said, "The transmission was scrambled and I couldn't trace it."

"I thought you were a genius," John muttered.

"I am!" Rodney protested, "This is Gao'uld technology which I am not specialized in!"

"Oh for crying out loud, tell us what you did get," Jack ordered.

"Right, well I was able to decrypt the message."

"What did it say?" Landry asked.

"Well nothing really just a name," Rodney said, "Kristina Anderson."

"Say that again," Jack said.

"Kristina Anderson."

"Any idea who that is?" John asked.

"Haven't got a clue," Jack answered, "Possibly an accomplice. Look we appreciate your help boys. The _Daedalus_ is leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, aren't we going to help you finding this Anderson woman?" John asked.

"We'll take it from here," Landry said, "We'll keep you in the loop."

"Yes sir."

"I've got an errand to run," Jack told them, "See you later Sheppard."

Once Jack left the room and Landry returned to his office, John said, "They're hiding something."

"What are you talking about?" Rodney asked.

"Oh come on, you couldn't see it?"

"See what!"

"I don't know," John said, "but I'm gonna find out," he left his chair to follow Jack.

"Can I come?" Rodney asked.

"No!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, John tailed O'Neill's car in his own rented vehicle. When they came to a light, John moved in beside him.

"Oh crap!" John swore when he realized his mistake and ducked down, _Yeah the car's on autopilot, brilliant John!_

He followed Jack to an apartment building in downtown Denver. O'Neill left the car and sat down on a bench at the entrance of the complex. Stealth like, John crept out of his car and snuck into the hedges.

Jack stood up as women walked up to the building with an armful of groceries. He lifted his binoculars to his eyes to get a closer look at her.

The binoculars slipped from his hands and fell to the dirt, _No it can't be, this is a dream it has to be_, he thought as he picked them up again.

It was impossible, but somehow Elizabeth Weir had risen from the dead and was talking to General Jack O'Neill now. The two friends were conversing on a distressing subject, judging from her reaction. Jack hugged her and opened the door to the building for her before leaving the entrance and cutting across the grass to reach his car.

"You know you're not much of a Private I, Sheppard," Jack informed the man crouching in the bushes as he put on his sunglasses, "My favorite part was the invisible driver."

"She's alive!" John exclaimed.

"Yes she is," Jack replied calmly.

"You told me she was dead!"

"Look," O'Neill began, "We found out that the Trust was after her. I was on my way to warn her when the accident happened. I convinced the doctor to pronounce her dead on the scene and snuck her into the hospital. Once she was out of the woods, Elizabeth decided that it would be better if you and everyone else on Atlantis thought she was dead. We've been hiding her ever since."

"I'll take a wild guess that Kristina Anderson is Elizabeth," John said, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"SG-1 doesn't even know."

"Then why did you let me follow you?"

"Well you went through all the trouble trying to be sneaky, I figured you earned it."

John leaned against the car, "I'm sorry sir, but I just found out the woman I…befriended is alive."

"Yes I understand how difficult it can be to lose the woman you 'befriended'," Jack said, "but you can't tell anyone about this."

"I've got to talk to her," John moved towards the building.

Jack shoved him back, "No you can't. You need to go back to the SGC and forget you eve saw her."

"Just one second," he pleaded.

"That's an order, Colonel."

Jack watched as John's jaw tightened, "May I speak freely, sir?"

"Sure."

"I hate you right now."

"Eh, I had it coming," Jack shrugged, "Go. I promise I'll keep you in the loop about this."

John sighed, "Alright, take care of her."

"Scouts honor."

He nodded and moved around to the other side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. After starting up the engine, John glanced once more at the building. Elizabeth was looking out the open window with her elbows restring on the ledge. Her expression was so sad that John wanted to run up there and take her in his arms. Instead, he put the car out of park and wondered what she was thinking as he drove away.

Like a princess trapped in her tower, Elizabeth looked out of her apartment and wished that the one man she constantly dreamed of would rescue her. _John, I wish you were here_.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did you like it, next chapter up soon.


	2. Hormones and Bad Costumes

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Well this chapter is a biggy with a lot of twists and storyline starters. All you TeylaDex fans oughta like it and all you Shweir fans are going to love it. Teyla might seem a little OOC but that is because she is pregnant, hormonal and the closest I've ever been to a pregnancy is watching Pheobe and Rachel on Friends, plus it just begs it.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Yes we have finally updated this story. Thie chapter took forever to write, but I really think you'll like it. Some of my favorite scene are in here. So grab some popcorn and hit the lights and let the ride begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Hormones and Bad Costumes

_Six Months Later_

Ronon walked into his room, Teyla was sitting on the bed surrounded by pampers and baby clothes. He raised and eyebrow, "What happened?"

Teyla laughed, "All the girls gave me a party, they called it a baby shower, and they gave us all of these presents for the baby." She gestured excitedly, "Look at this," She held up a sleeper, "isn't it adorable."

"It's pink," He said.

She gave him a look, "There are two blue ones if it's a boy."  
He laughed, "It's great," He leaned over the bed and kissed her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "The baby is practicing its sparring."

"Let me feel," He placed his hand next to hers on her belly; He raised his eyebrows, "That's a good back hand kick."

She laughed, "Well it better be, it's been practicing all day."

"Good he'll be a good warrior someday,"

She looked at him, "He?"

"Or she," He corrected, Teyla smiled approvingly.

"Do you need anything?" Ronon asked.

"Yes I've been sitting her for an hour and I can't get up." He chuckled and easily pulled her to her feet.

"Anything else?"

"Actually I've been having a craving for Juri Juice."

"Ok, where do I need to get that?"

"Oh my father and I would have some when we were on Caluda."

Ronon was surprised, "Caluda? You mean it isn't here?'

"Well…no," She began, "Its okay I'll be fine." She looked at the floor sadly.

Ronon sighed, "Give me the address and I'll get you some." He walked out the door mutter to himself, "I really hate hormones."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I volunteer to do this again?_ John wondered to himself, _Oh yeah I forgot to get a gift for the shower._

It had taken him all day to finish the nursery but it was finally done and darn good work if he said so himself.

"Hey," He said to Teyla when he came out.

She looked up from the baby clothes she was sorting, "Were you bitten by something again?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you're three different colors."

John looked at himself in the mirror, he had light green paint all over his clothes, light yellow pain was splotched all over his arms and cream colored paint covered his face and hair.

"Just come and see it," He told her and guided her into the nursery.

The walls were painted a soft cream trimmed with green and yellow, the theme of the nursery was puppies. There were soft puppies every where, peaking between the bars in the crib, lined up on the windowsill, and staring down from the shelves. The sunlight filtered through the puppy covered curtains. The changing table sat against the wall all ready, the closet filled with tiny clothes.

"Pretty good huh?" he spoke, "I always knew watching too much Lethal Weapon would pay off."

Teyla wasn't listening, she was looking around the room with tears in her eyes, "It's so beautiful," She whispered and promptly started crying.

"Oh no, don't do that, don't cry," John begged, "Damnit Ronon's going to kill me." He raced out the door running smack into Ronon, "I didn't mean it, I just showed her the nursery and she started crying, see ya."

Ronon stared after John as he raced away, slightly confused and more than a little amused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rodney," John called out to his friend as they both walked towards the pier.

"Hey, uh you do realize you're all multicolored," Rodney said.

"Yeah, I was fixing up the nursery and they paged me before I could get in the shower."

"You were fixing up the nursery!" Rodney repeated, "This isn't fair. Ronon's the father, you're fixing up the nursery; this is my pregnancy too!"

"Not it's not unless Teyla's not telling me something."

"Okay, well I'm their friend and I should do something for her," Rodney whined.

"Here's a clue," John said, "why don't you ask?"

Teyla and Ronon both stepped out of the transporter in front of them, "You got paged too?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, apparently General O'Neill is here," Ronon said.

"Heard that myself," John said, "I wonder why."

Colonel Caldwell was already inside of the pier waiting for his flag team to arrive. The passengers and crew of the _Daedalus_ were already stepping out of the ship and listening to instructions from the airmen.

General O'Neill, followed by a tall blonde woman, walked over to Caldwell and the team, "Pleasure seeing you again, General," Caldwell greeted.

"Like wise," O'Neill said and cracked a smiled, "What happened, Sheppard, you fall into a bucket of paint or three?"

"Just an after-work project."

"I'm sure you want to know why I'm here," Jack said, "I'm not here to bring you bad news again. This ravishing woman behind me is Dr. Stacey Wolff."

Stacey Wolff walked over beside the general and flashed them a smile. She certainly was beautiful, with straight blonde hair down to her shoulder and clear blue eyes. There was an air of classiness that surrounded her as well as the feeling that she knew how to be in charge. Nope, John wasn't fooled for a second.

"Dr. Wolff is a negotiator," Jack explained, "General Landry feels that you are having problems with diplomacy off-world. Dr. Wolff will take over that area from here."

"Well we are very glad to have you here," John told her.

"You're Colonel Sheppard, right?" Stacey said, "I've heard only good things."

"Thanks, I'm sure some of those are true."

She chuckled and then turned to Rodney, "I've heard of you as well, Dr. McKay."

"Oh yes, well I hope good things as well," Rodney said, "And might I say that you are very uh beautiful and what not."

"Uh, thanks," She replied, frowning in confusion. Her focus fell on Teyla now, "Teyla you're pregnant! I mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes I am Dr. Wolff."

"Well you look great, really. And you must be Ronon Dex from Sateda, right?"

Ronon nodded for her answer, but didn't say anything.

She frowned a little, "Okay, I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

"I'll show you around," Jack offered.

"That's okay, General, I'll do it," John said before Rodney could volunteer.

"Great," Jack said, "I'll see you later Dr. Wolff."

"Follow me ma'am," John said as he escorted her out of the pier, "Just out of curiosity, how many languages do you speak?"

"Five and I'm fluent in translating Ancient."

"You don't say," John grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the Hologram Room," John informed her as they entered the room, "You push this button and you can view a hologram of the Ancients' war with the Wraith, or a woman will appear to answer your questions. Although on one occasion the hologram turned out to be the ascended Ancient Morgan Le Fey."

"How interesting," Stacey said as she looked around the room.

Without her knowledge, John mentally locked the door, "Can I say something off the record?"

"Sure Colonel."

"Well I love your look as a blonde, but I prefer you as a brunette," Before she could do anything, John whipped the wig off of her head.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"John Sheppard I am going to kill you!"

"How is that possible, I mean you are dead?"

"Oh! Give me that," she yanked the wig out of his hand and slammed it back over her head; "Jack said that you knew."

"He did, huh, well he failed to mention that you were coming here," John said, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I heard that the Wraith attacks were becoming more frequent and I had to make sure Caldwell didn't destroy my city."

"So you thought you'd risk your life to make sure he didn't screw up?" John summed up, "That's a dumb reason."

"With you here it's and excellent reason, since apparently you have forgotten how to shower," Elizabeth replied, eyeing his paint smeared clothes and face.

"I was fixing up the nursery and I got a little messy," John explained.

"That's another thing Jack failed to mention, Teyla's pregnant?"

"So it's noticeable, huh?"

"How did she get pregnant?"

"Well according to Mrs. Wilkes' biology class, the female carries an egg and when a guy's sperm fertilizes…"

"John!" Elizabeth cut him off, "I don't need a trip back to high school. Did you get her pregnant?"

John looked at her with an expression of disbelief and horror, "What made you think that! Not only would she beat me up if I tried, but Ronon would kill me."

"She and Ronon?" Elizabeth asked, "Oh that's so great!" then she remembered something, "Crap, now that everyone thinks I'm dead I can't collect my bet from Rodney."

"You have a bet with Rodney?" John asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"Good point."

"So how did this happen?" Elizabeth inquired, "And I don't mean the baby, how did they get together?"

"Oh well that's a story."

"You mean they told you?"

"Are you kidding," John said, "I had a front row seat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

Teyla was exiting her room when Ronon walked right based her, a small cloth dotted with blood pressed to his temple.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's just a scratch," he told her.

"You should see Dr. Beckett."

"No!" he protested, "McKay got a paper cut and is certain he has something called gangrene."

She sighed, "Alright, I have some things in my room for situations like this."

He looked at her confused, "Situations like what?"

"When Dr. McKay is in the infirmary and I need to go as well," She explained leading him into her room and sitting him onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting some antiseptic and a bandage."

"I hate that stuff."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop complaining, you went through surgery with out flinching."

"Yes well now I can."

She laughed, "Just hold still." He winced a little when she applied the antiseptic but was very quiet when she blew on the cut. She gently placed the bandage over the wound and something caught her eye.

"What happened here?" She asked fingering a jagged scar.

"Oh that, a piece of metal hit there in an explosion," He told her simply.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's serious."

"Serious? You want to see serious," He showed her a scar on the back of his arm, "Knife wound from a battle with a Tyesh warrior."

She scoffed at him, "You call that a knife wound?" She lifted her shirt revealing her smooth stomach and a scar on her side, "A Sieshan leader didn't like our negotiations; he twisted the knife three times."

"That's pretty good," He told her; he lifted his leg and revealed a small circular scar on his ankle, "Arrow from the prisoners."

She smiled, "I was there Ronon and that isn't very impressive." She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down a little to reveal a scar on her shoulder, "Genii strike force and things got messy."

He shrugged, "I've seen better," He lifted his shirt to reveal small scars on his chest.

"No, Wraith wounds from feeding don't count," She protested, "Under normal circumstances everyone else would be dead."

He laughed, "You're just upset because you don't have any thing better than that knife wound."

"Yes I do," She told him, "I've got something better," She lifted up her pant leg to reveal her slender calf. She pointed to a scar, "Fire lynx that we were hunting for two days came out of the bushes and grabbed on." She grasped his hand, "Feel that, you can still feel the teeth marks."

"Yeah," he said but his mind was busy processing how smooth her skin was.

"I got something for you," He said as he reached for the top of his pants.

"I'll take your word for it," She told him.

"Oh come on, it's a good one."  
"I believe you," She said standing from the bed, "You win."

He looked at her strangely, realizing what was going on, "You're afraid, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid…" She began as he stood up and came right before her, so close she could feel his breath, "…of you."

"Then why are you trembling?" He asked, his fingertips gently caressing her cheeks.

She was certain he could hear her heart beating, "Because this moment frightens me."

He didn't say anything else; he brushed her lips with his as he drew her up against him to deepen the kiss. They molded perfectly together and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the bed, letting their passion consume them.

--------------------------

"Hey Teyla have you see Ronon?" John asked as he waltzed right into Teyla's room just in time to see them break apart really quickly. Only a sheet covering the very obvious fact that they were naked.

"Obviously you've seen more of him than I have," He looked pointedly at the wall trying to hide a grin. He snuck a peak at their sheepish faces, "I'm just going to leave you two alone, don't mind me while I just go and…tell everyone I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh that's so sweet," Elizabeth cooed when John finished the story.

"Yeah, but they weren't happy when I caught them in a closet a week later and took a picture to show everyone."

"I can see why," Elizabeth replied.

"We had to sterilize all the closets after that."

"Okay, too much information."

John laughed, "Its good having you back."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I really missed you—and everyone else."

"I didn't think dead people could miss anyone," John replied. Elizabeth frowned at the bitterness in his voice, but before she could ask, John continued, "You know Rodney has a crush on your alias, Stacey Wolff."

"He does?"

"Yeah, you know when he calls a girl attractive and what not?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"That's his version of flirting."

"No wonder he's single."

"Yeah," John agreed, "So I'm gonna set you up in the quarters next to mine…"

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "John you can't do that. Everyone is going to think that you are attracted to me."

"What else is new?" John asked.

"No, John I'll be fine somewhere else."

"This is for you protection, Elizabeth."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you did a real good job of that a year ago," John rolled his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest, "Excuse me?"

"Look you're not even armed."

Elizabeth propped her foot on a chair and pulled up her pant leg to show off the small gun strapped to her calf, "You were saying?"

"I'll concede to that, but what happens when you run out of bullets?" John asked.

"Then I'll use my self defense training."

"You took self defense?"

"Jack's idea," She replied.

"Alright, so you can protect yourself, but that doesn't mean you'll be safe on your own," John said, "I mean your disguise is pretty good, but you act too much like yourself. Get lost a few times, and forget names."

"I'll do that," Elizabeth said, thinking the conversation was over. She rubbed her eyes, "God, I hate these contacts."

John did too; he definitely liked her green eyes over the blue. "You're still moving next door to me."

"John!"

"I could talk to General O'Neill if you want, he might agree with you. I think there is and empty room next to Rodney's…"

"Oh God, please don't do that," she sighed, "Fine you win."

John smiled, "Glad to see you agree."

"What happens if someone else recognizes me?"

"Rodney won't look past your breasts, Teyla might figure it out, but I'll tell her its hormones. She might hate me after that, but that's my problem. Now Ronon won't look twice at you, so you don't have to worry about him."

"Oh well, that's a relief," Elizabeth said, "I'm gonna get my bags from the _Daedalus_. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," John said and watched her leave. This was going to be hard pretending she was someone else. _Why did this have to happen?_ He asked himself, _why did she have to die?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked into Rodney's lab, Teyla and Ronon were already in there ignoring Rodney who was complaining incessantly.

"I don't see how he was able to swoop in there and steal her right from under my nose…"

"Because you're you." Ronon stated simply. Teyla started having a fit from coughing, obviously trying to hide her laughter.

"Who are you talking about?" John asked.

"You know exactly who I am talking about Captain Kirk!" Rodney sputtered.

"I just showed her around Rodney," John said, "It's not my fault if women can't resist my charm."

"Elizabeth didn't," Rodney shot back.

"Not to your knowledge." He burst out laughing at their shocked faces.

"Oh you're terrible," Teyla yelled, she turned to Ronon, "I can't believe we decided to let HIM be the guardian."

"What?" John and Rodney asked at the same time.

Teyla realized what she had just said, she and Ronon exchanged looks before she continued, "We want you Colonel Sheppard to be the godfather of the baby if something were to happen to us, if you're willing."

John was genuinely shocked, "Of course I would."

"HEY!" Rodney exclaimed, "What about me, I can take care of kids!"

John scoffed, "Like the ones on M7G-677? Besides you can't pull of 'Make him an offer he can't refuse'." Teyla and Ronon both looked at him confused, "It's from a movie called The Godfather," John explained.

"I don't care," Rodney whined, "I'm your friend too, I should be involved in this pregnancy as much as you!"

"If you really want to help me Dr. McKay," Teyla began, "there is something you can do…"

"Breath in, and out." The voice from the Lamaze video spoke as Teyla and a grumbling Rodney copied the instructor.

"You're not even from earth, why are you doing this?" Rodney asked begging for an excuse to leave.

"Dr. Beckett said it would be good for the baby," Teyla explained, "Besides I am not ignorant to the fact that you're people are more medically inclined than mine."

"Well why isn't Ronon here, he is the father!"

"Ronon said that it was too feminine for his tastes," She smiled, "but he said you were perfect for it."

Rodney glared as the instructor on the tape continued, "Now imagine your vagina is opening like a flower." Rodney groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was going through a recent report from Arigona in the Media Room when Teyla walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Wolff," she apologized.

"No come on in, and you can call me Stacey," Elizabeth said, "I didn't feel like unpacking my room and this was the only place open for my work, but was there anything you need here?"

"Well I was going to watch a pregnancy video, but if you're busy…"

"Oh no please stay, I haven't seen you…ever and I want to get to know you."

Teyla smiled, "Very well."

While Teyla took a seat on the sofa next to her, Elizabeth commented, "Colonel Sheppard told me how you and Ronon got together. I thought it was so romantic."

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me about your wedding? I'm dying to know about it."

Teyla looked at her hands folded across her bulging belly, "Uh, we're not married."

"Oh, why not?"

"You see, Ronon used to be married, but she died when Sateda was destroyed."

"I never knew he was married," Elizabeth said, and then quickly corrected, "I mean no one ever told me."

"Not many people know."

"I understand," Elizabeth said. Her old friend looked at her quizzically, making her nervous, "I'm going to the Mess Hall for lunch; do you need anything?"  
"Can I say something?" Teyla asked, "This is going to sound odd, but you remind me of Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth swallowed back her panic "Really? That's so nice. I, uh, always admired her and I was so…sad when I heard of the accident," She eyed the door, her only means of escape, "I've got to go, I'll catch you later though."

Teyla frowned as Stacey practically raced out of the room. She put on the movie but found it difficult to pay attention. _Could it be her? I know General O'Neill said she was dead, but what if it was a mistake?_

"Teyla!" John's voice called her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Colonel?" she asked.

"I called your name three timed already, what were you thinking about?"

"Dr. Wolff," she answered.

John blinked in confusion, "Okay, is this pregnancy turning you into a lesbian?"

"What's a lesbian?"

"Never mind," John said, "So why are you thinking about Dr. Wolff?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but is it possible that Dr. Weir didn't die?" Teyla asked, "And that she is pretending to be Dr. Wolff for some reason?"

_Damn, how'd she figure it out so fast?_ He replied quickly, "Uh, that's impossible, Teyla, she's dead. I mean there is no way she is alive. I'm sure it's just the pregnancy hormones that are making you think that."

Her face crumbled, "That's so mean!" she sobbed.

"Oh no, no, no, no," John stammered, "Please don't cry."

That made her cry even harder.

"Uh, can I get you something, anything, to make you stop crying?"

Teyla sniffled, "A piece of chocolate cake would be nice."

"Chocolate cake coming right up," John assured her as he bolted from the room.

In the Mess Hall, Elizabeth had just picked up the last piece of chocolate cake and set it on her tray. She had only just taken a seat when John came up beside her, "You have to give me that cake."

"Why, is it a life or death matter?" Elizabeth joked at the desperation in his tone.

"Yes, if I don't give it to Teyla, Ronon will kill me and I'm too cute to die."

"Why would Ronon kill you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I made her cry."

"You made her cry!"

"She was asking if you were you so I had to tell her that she was wrong when she was actually right so you see the problem," John said, "Now give me the cake."

A smile appeared on her lips, "How about I give her the cake since you made her cry."

"No, I have to give her the cake so she won't hate me and then tell Ronon that I made her cry," John explained.

"Well, I don't _have_ to give it to you."

"A compromise, we'll both give her the cake," John suggested, ending her little game.

Elizabeth smiled, "Sounds fair."

"Of course, Teyla probably won't be hungry for cake once we get there," John commented as the left the Mess Hall.

"Sure she will," Elizabeth replied, "I'm sure her hormones aren't that bad."

John smiled and shook his head, "You are so naïve, this is going to be funny."

When both of them returned to the Media Room, they found Teyla surrounded by an ocean of tissues.

"Colonel Sheppard told me you wanted some cake, Teyla," Elizabeth handed her the plate; "I hope you feel better."

"Oh that is so kind of you," Teyla said and accepted the dessert. After looking at it for a second she returned the cake to her, "I don't feel like cake anymore, but thank you Dr. Wolff."

John started laughing like a lunatic as Elizabeth stared in shock while Teyla left the room. "I…told…you so," he gasped out between chuckles. Since he continued to laugh at her, and her pride demanded retribution, Elizabeth had no choice but to slam the cake into his handsome face.

John stopped laughing and stared at her with chocolate covered cheeks and nose, "Now that was funny," She said and walked with dignity out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later it was dinner time and Ronon and John were in the mess hall, after a total number of seven people came up to ask how Teyla was doing, John decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

"Hey can I ask you something that… well… a lot of us have been wondering, you and Teyla, you're in love, you live together, and you're having a baby for God's sakes, so why aren't you getting married?"

"Is it a problem?" Ronon asked clearly uncomfortable.

"No it's just usually in situations like yours people get married."

Ronon sighed, "I know its just hat, you know I was married before and it was…it was great. I love Teyla, I do…I just don't want to ruin Melayna's memory." Ronon explained.

"Well have you talked to Teyla about it?" John asked.

"No… and I should…I just haven't yet."

John nodded his understanding; he looked up to see Teyla and Rodney heading their way, "Speaking of Teyla."

"Hey," Ronon said getting up, "Here let me help you," He helped Teyla into her chair.

"So Teyla that is you what fifth meal of the day?" John asked playfully.

Teyla glared at him, "I pity the woman who becomes your wife."

"Uh Teyla," Rodney interrupted, "You never answered my question."

"I believe I did twice," Teyla explained, "We are not naming the baby Rodney." She turned to the guys, "Help me please."

"She is absolutely right," John said, "Now the name John on the other hand is strong, masculine right?"

"No," Ronon stated simply.

"Aw come on," John protested.

Teyla rolled her eyes, "Ronon I've made a decision, we are having a girl that way there is no dispute over the name."

"Oh you have a name picked out for a girl?" John asked.

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other before Teyla answered, "Actually if it's a girl we want to name the baby Elizabeth."

They were all silent for a moment before John said, "That sounds perfect." He watched as Elizabeth decked out as Stacey Wolff walked past, his eye followed her as he said, "Because she died."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Stacey/Elizabeth was busy unpacking boxes; she looked up and was surprised to see Teyla in the doorway.

"Hi," She said, "I just wanted to see if you need help getting settled."

"Sure," Stacey/Elizabeth told her, "I don't mean to pry but why do you want to help?"

Teyla smiled as she began taking various items out of boxes, "Well no one will let me do anything unless it has something to do with pregnancy, I'm very bored, and for some reason I feel very close to you."

Stacey/Elizabeth froze, she turned and smiled sweetly at Teyla, "That's so sweet."  
They both were silent for several minutes, Stacey/Elizabeth turned to see Teyla trying to lift a box, "No! I'll do that." She rushed over and grabbed the box.

Teyla sighed, "You're as bad as everyone else."

She laughed, "For a good reason."

Teyla caught Stacey/Elizabeth staring at her strangely, "What is it?"

"I just…I can't believe you're pregnant." She explained.

Teyla smiled, "I couldn't believe it either, I actually couldn't tell Ronon when I first found out."

"Why?"

Teyla shrugged, "I was afraid of what he would say, but I was more afraid of the changes the baby would bring," Teyla laughed softly, "Colonel Sheppard was the one who told him, he found my sonogram and told everyone. Ronon wasn't happy but he helped me see I just being silly."

"Do you have any names picked out"? Stacey/Elizabeth asked.

"Only one, if it's a girl we want to name her Elizabeth."

She dropped the book she was holding, "You want to name the baby after me…I mean Dr. Weir."

Teyla nodded, "Dr. Weir and I were very close, it was very hard for me when she died." Teyla smiled sadly, "If she were still alive, I would make her my baby's godmother."

Elizabeth was shocked, "Really? I…I mean I'm sure she would have been honored."

"Thank you," Teyla said. She reached to open a box that was resting near the closet.

"No!" Stacey/Elizabeth jumped up, "I'll get that, why don't you…uh…put away these clothes."

Teyla agreed without protest. Elizabeth sighed in relief If Teyla had opened the box she would have seen the jar John had given her, pictures and other things that would have ended her disguise real quick.

A part of Elizabeth wished Teyla would leave. She was afraid that Teyla would find something that would cause her to figure the whole scheme out. But a larger part of her wanted Teyla to stay, she had missed so much over the past year and having Teyla here helped ease her loneliness.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Teyla gasp. She looked up to see Teyla pressing a hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Stacey/Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just felt something liked a contraction." She turned to Stacey/Elizabeth, "But the baby isn't due for two months!"

"It's ok," She said, "let's get you to the infirmary and everything will be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon came running into the infirmary not caring who he knocked over.

"Where is she! Is everything ok!"

"I'm here," Teyla called out from one to the beds, "it's alright," She told him, "I just had false labor that's all."

"False labor?"

"Carson said it sometimes happens and there's nothing to worry about." She reassured him, "I'm fine, the baby's fine, so don't worry."

"Alright," He told her breathing a sigh of relief, "I just…I don't want to lose either of you."

"I know," She smiled, "Now help me up; I'm tired of this bed." He pulled her to her feet, "I tell you," She said, "I'm read for this baby to come out."

He smiled but grew somber, "I was talking to Sheppard yesterday and well… you and I, we never talked about getting married."

Teyla froze, "You want to get married?"

Ronon shrugged, "Do you?'

She looked at him critically, "You don't do you?" He shook his head slowly, she smiled, "neither do I"

"Oh, that's great then." He told her.

"Yes it is," She agreed aloud but inside she thought, _except it's a lie._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door disturbed Elizabeth from her quiet book reading. Quickly, she piled her dark curls on top of her head and put on her blonde wig; she could only hope no one would notice that her eyes were green instead of blue.

She opened the door to fine John standing on the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"Consider it a house warming," He replied. His fingers found a sprig of her hair peaking out of her wig, "Hair trouble?"

"I wasn't expecting guests at 11:30 at night."

"Sorry," he apologized as he invited himself into her room, "I wanted to check for bugs."

Elizabeth look at him in alarm, "Bugs!"

John chuckled, "Not those kinds of bugs. I want to make sure our mole hasn't discovered you yet and isn't spying on you."

"Aren't you acting just a little paranoid?" Elizabeth questioned, "I just got here today."

"I figured it out easy enough."

"You knew I was alive."

John crossed his arms, "Elizabeth, please."

Giving in, she let out a long sigh of defeat, "Fine." Elizabeth sat down on the edge of her bed while John poked around the room for hidden cameras and microphones.

When he came to the closet, he stopped to look at an open box on the floor, "What's this?" he asked as he brought it out for inspection.

"Things from my past life," she replied.

"I didn't think dead people kept mementos."

"Would you please stop referring to me as dead?" she pleaded, "You know very well I'm alive."

John looked at her square in the eye, "I didn't think the dearly departed cared about that."

Elizabeth would have thought he was teasing her, except that bitterness she sensed every time they were along hung off of every word. She wanted to question him about his obvious resentment for her, but he'd already taken an interest in the box.

The first thing he pulled out was her uniform jacket that was decorated with the standard Atlantis Expedition patches and her name in the front pocket. Beneath it was several pictures of the city, as well as one of himself and his team. One item caught his eye and he drew it out for a closer examination, "I remember when I gave you this," he said while his fingers roamed the smooth surface of the Athosian jar.

"So do I," she said, "I still haven't figured out how you knew when my birthday was."

"My lips are sealed," John said with a smile and gathered all the stuff back in the box and replaced it in the closet.

He continued to investigate every nook and cranny in her quarters while Elizabeth hovered over him to see exactly what he was doing. While he searched the window pane, two tine puncture scars on his neck caught her attention. Without thinking, she gently brushed them with her fingertips.

"Are you trying to check my pulse?" John asked.

"No, I, uh, saw those scars and I…I…" Elizabeth drifted off.

"Yeah I remember that too," John said, "Worst 38 minutes of my life and that's for sure."

Elizabeth nodded, "That's when you wanted to tell me something important."

"Take care of each other," John answered.

"Yes." Elizabeth bit her lip nervously, "Was that what you were really going to say?"

That question made John suddenly aware that he was in her bedroom a foot away from her bed and that she was wearing thin pajamas with a spaghetti strapped top that revealed every tantalizing curve of her body. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Should he lie again, or should he expose himself to her now?

"Your room's clean," he said instead and moved past her towards the exit. He paused at the doorway, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied, not even turning to look at him.

_It's ironic really,_ John thought as he walked into his own quarters, _you'd think her return from the dead would change things, but you're still playing the same game._

_TBC_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: _So what did you think? Third and final chapter may take a while to write, but reviews might get the creative juices flowing faster. So please review.


End file.
